Sa commence mal mais heureusement Happy End
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: 13 ans que je n'est les es plus vus , il me manque tant j'espère qu'il pourrons me pardonner . mais ce que je ne savais pas en allant la-bas ses que je le rencontrerait et qu'il changerait ma vie .


Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes que je regardais cette maison, la maison de mon enfance où je n'avais que de bons souvenirs, rien n'avait changé, tout était resté comme lorsque je suis partie.

Cela fait depuis l'âge de sept ans que je ne suis plus venu ici...

Après de longues minutes à me passer mes souvenirs dans ma tête, je me décide d'aller devant cette porte et à frapper. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit, elle apparaît devant moi avec le visage figé dans une expression de surprise. Je lui fais un sourire et elle me saute dessus en criant.

« Hermione ! »

Je ris et la serre dans mes bras. Elle se met à pleurer, je lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure à l'oreille : « Coucou ma Bella. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »Dis-je avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

Elle quitte mes bras mais me tient toujours les mains et je sens qu'elle me regarde de bas en haut. Nous restons longtemps face à face à se regarder puis elle se met à rigoler avant de me sourire.

« Ma Mia, tu as tellement changé, tu es magnifique ! Tu m'as manqué ! Rentre. »Dit-elle.

Je suis Bella dans le salon et là je viens plein de monde, je me retourne pour regarder Bella et lui dire :

« Tu as des invités, je ne veux pas te déranger. Je vais te laisser, je repasserais. »Dis-je avec un sourire.

« Non, tu restes là. Cela va faire treize ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, je te pensais morte idiote ! »S'écrit-elle.

Je lui souris et regarde ses invités de plus près, ils sont cinq et ils étaient tous incroyablement magnifiques, cependant quelque chose me saute aux yeux. Ils ont tous les yeux dorés et la peau très – trop – blanche. Mon cerveau se met à réfléchir très vite et d'un coup je comprends. Non, sérieusement, des vampires ? Elle est au courant au moins ? D'un coup, un garçon se lève, il a les cheveux cuivrés et ressemble à un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il s'approche de Bella et me regarde fixement. Je le sens me détailler, mais plus il me regarde plus, je sens quelqu'un rentrer dans ma tête. D'un coup, je bloque mon esprit et je suppose qu'il la sentit puisqu'il me lance un regard surpris mais si choqué. Je sens également les regards des autres sur moi, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, tout ce qui m'emporte, c'est qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas le seul être extra-ordinaire dans cette pièce. Je l'entends grogner et je souris face à cela, mais Bella lui prend la main avant de parler.

« Je vous présente Hermione, c'est ma cousine et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis 13 ans, car elle était, euh... très loin. Hermione, je te présente Alice, celle qui est avec les cheveux noirs, Rosalie la blonde, son mari Emmett, ainsi que Jasper Hall et Edward Cullen, mon fiancé. »

Quand elle a fini de parler, je me fige. Elle a dit fiancé ? Non, mais sérieusement avec un vampire ? Je lui lance un regard noir et je pense qu'elle a compris, car elle recule et se met derrière le fameux Edward. Je sens que ma colère va exploser. Je fixe méchamment le fameux Edward et il me regarde étonné de ma colère naissante. Bella essaye de parler, mais je l'ai coupé.

« Sérieusement Bella ? »Demandais-je froidement.

Je l'a vois sursauter à mon ton et je vois les Cullen prêt à intervenir, je continue tout de même à parler.

« Sérieusement ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me ramener un mec normal ? Non, bien sûr, Bella n'est pas comme les autres. Parmi tous les mecs sur terre, il a fallu que tu me ramènes un vampire ! »Continuais-je à dire froidement.

D'un coup, les Cullen se levèrent et Edward commence à grogner. Je le fixe méchamment et je dis d'une voix froide.

« Oui, je sais que vous êtes des vampires et sûrement des végétariens, ce que je peux voir grâce à vos yeux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mélanger aux humains et, qui plus est, de ma cousine ! »

Bella essaye de me parler mais je la regarde froidement et méchamment, elle sait par quoi je suis passée, elle sait que je les ai protégés toutes ces années durant la guerre et elle, elle courre dans les bras d'un vampire ! Non mais je rêve, dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Je sens ma colère exploser mais il faut que j'essaie de me calmer jusqu'à ce que la fameuse Alice commence à parler.

« Comment as-tu su pour nous ? »

Je me retourne et la fixe, elle est très belle avec ses cheveux noir, elle est assez petite. Elle est vraiment magnifique et elle me fait penser à un lutin, je ne serai pas autant en colère, j'en aurai certainement ris.

« Tout simplement parce que je connais votre espèce depuis que j'ai onze ans, je connais les vampires végétariens mais également ceux qui boivent du sang humain. »Dis-je.

Ils me regardent tous choquer, bah oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une humaine connaît des vampires, mais là j'en ai rien à faire, il faut que je me calme. Je me retourne vers Bella.

« Ma chambre est-elle toujours là où faut-il que j'aille à l'hôtel ? »Demandais-je.

« Elle est toujours là où tu l'a laissé. Je sais que tu es en colère Mia, mais il faut qu'on en parle et surtout tu as des choses à me dire ! Tu as disparu depuis 13 Ans»Dit-elle.

Je la fixe et d'un coup je me calme, je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas me laisser en paix comme ça. Je pousse un soupire et dit :

« Bien, bien. Je te dirais tout plus tard. Dis-moi, Jacob est là ? »Demandais-je.

Je sens les vampires se tendre, c'est sûr que les loups et les vampires ne sont pas amis mais je suis chez moi, je peux donc parler à qui je veux ! Elle me regarde et pousse un soupire, sûrement dû à la réaction de ses amis...

« Oui, tu veux que je l'appelle ? »Me demande-t-elle.

« Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît, mais ne lui dit pas que je suis rentré, je veux lui faire la surprise, »dis-je en souriant.

Je me retourne et pars en direction du canapé, mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, je me fige. Assis sur le canapé se tient un garçon, nos regards s'accroche et c'est comme si je tombais dans une bulle avec lui. Il est tout simplement magnifique, il a un visage carré, des cheveux couleur blé, un corps bien musclé. Il est vraiment magnifique. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens l'envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ? Je voudrais l'embrassé... mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends plus rien... D'un coup, Bella me parle, je reprends mes esprits et m'assoie sur le canapé, assez loin de lui, mais je sens qu'il me regarde toujours. Pitié, arrête de me fixer...

« Il arrive, »me dit Bella.

« Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il vienne aussi vite ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Tout simplement que je voulais qu'il vienne me voir parce que j'ai cassé ma voiture. »Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Je souris face à ça. Le temps que Jacob arrive, je sors mes écouteurs et mets de la musique. Je ferme les yeux et malgré ça je sens les regards des autres sur moi, mais peu m'importe, la musique est tout pour moi. D'un coup, je sens mon téléphone sonner, je le prends et je vois que c'est Drago qui m'appelle. Je me redresse et réponds.

 _« Allo ? »_

 _« Mia d'amour, ça va ? »Me demande-t-il._

 _« Oui et toi mon Dragon ? »_

 _« Oui, je t'appelle simplement pour te dire que nous avons un problème... »_ Fait-il doucement.

 _« Sérieusement les mecs, vous pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille quelques jours sans moi ? »_

 _« Non, tu sais très bien que tu es notre muse, »fait-il en rigolant._

 _« Drago, qu'as-tu encore encore fait ? »_ Lui demandais-je rapidement.

 _« Moi ? Mais rien, c'est Blaise, il a fait explosé le grenier du Manoir... »_ Répond rapidement Drago. Je me fige et remarquant que je ne répond pas, Drago continue : _« Mia, t'es là ? »_

 _« Il... a... quoi ?! »_ Lui demandais-je d'une voix dangereuse.

 _« Il a fait exploser le grenier, Mia, je n'aime pas quand tu parler comme ça, ça va ? »_

 _« Ramène-moi Blaise au téléphone ! Maintenant ! »_

 _« Oui Mia, mais calme toi je t'en su – »_

 _« Drago, DÉPÈCHE TOI ! »_

D'un coup, je vois tout le monde me regardé, je sais qu'ils ont entendu le conversation mais là je veux juste tuer Blaise ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je vis avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis, je les aimes comme des frères. Pendant la guerre, ils nous ont rejoints et nous nous sommes lier d'une amitié assez spéciale, nous avons donc décidé de vivre ensemble mais là je vais tuer Blaise ! Cela fait deux fois qu'il fait exploser une pièce de mon manoir !

 _« Allô, Mia que j'aime, pardonne moi, je ferai tout ce que tu voudra. »_

 _« BLAISE ZABINI, JE VAIS TE TUER, TE DÉMEMBRER, TE BRÛLE ! CELA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE TU ME FOUS MON MANOIR EN BORDEL ! PUTAIN, JE VAIS TE TUER BLAISE ! »_

 _« Pardon, pardon ma lionne, pardonne moi je vais le réparé, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Drago, il m'a fait peur et j'ai lâché la bombe – »_

 _« JE M'EN FOUS DE QUI REVIENT LA FAUTE, VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A TOUT RÉPARER ! »_

 _« Oui, Mia promis ! Au fait Mia, j'ai des messages pour toi »_

 _« Vas-y, je t'écoute, »_ dis-je en soupirant, plus calme.

 _« Alors Harry est passé et il a dit qu'il fallait que tu prenne Teddy avec toi car il te réclame, du coup Drago et moi passerons te le déposer demain. Ginny t'embrasse et tu lui manque, Ron est passé, il demande quand tu va rentrer car il a besoin de toi sur un dossier et de notre part à Drago et moi, le message est : QUAND RENTRES-TU, NOUS EN AVONS MARRE DE DORMIR SEULS !_

 _Je rigole. « Tu dira à Harry qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, je vous attends demain, embrasse Ginny, dis à Ron que je ne sais pas quand je rentre mais si le dossier en question est celui à lequel je pense dis à Ron que les réponses sont dans mon bur_ _e_ _au, mais qu'il ne touche pas_ _à autre chose ou bien je le tue ! Quant à vous deux, il faudrait franchement que vous vous trouviez enfin une femme les mecs ! »_

 _« Pourquoi chercher une femme alors que nous vivons avec la meilleure ? »_ Demande-t-il en riant.

 _« Blaise, t'es con, »_ fais-je en riant à mon tour. _« Allez les mecs, je vous aimes et je vous attends demain. »_

 _« ON T'AIME ? À DEMAIN MIA D'AMOUR ! »_ Dirent-ils tous les deux. Je raccroche.

Je souris en regardant mon téléphone, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces deux là, mais je les aimes et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux ! Je sens tous les regards sur moi et Bella me fixe. Je le regarde et d'un coup elle me sourit bizarrement. Houlà, je sens que les questions vont fussé !

« Sérieusement Mia, tu vis avec deux mecs pour toi toute seule ? Et en plus dans un manoir ! »Dit-elle.

Elle me fait rire avec son regard de petite file surprise et excité, je vois que tout le monde attend mes réponses alors je réponds en rigolant.

« Oui, je vis avec deux hommes. Ils s'appellent Drago et Blaise, et oui j'ai un manoir. »Lui dis-je en rigolant doucement.

« Je vais les rencontrer ? Tu sors avec lequel ? Ne me dit pas avec les deux quand même ! »Dit-elle choqué.

Je la regarde avec des grands yeux, mais je pars dans un fou rire, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je rigole tellement que j'en pleure. Tout le monde me regarde choquer de ma réaction, pourquoi je rigole ? Simplement parce que Bella a toujours été trop curieuse.

« Oui, tu va les rencontrer demain, et je ne sors avec aucun d'eux. Même si c'était les deux derniers mecs de la terre, je ne me mettrais avec aucun des deux pour la simple raison que je les considère comme mes frères, »dis-je en rigolant.

Je continue de rigoler mais on frappe à la porte alors je me calme puisque je sais que c'est Jacob. Bella se lève et va ouvrir la porte, je l'entends discuté avec lui alors je me lève et me cache derrière la porte pour pouvoir lui sauté dessus et lui faire une surprise. Les Cullen me regarde surpris mais ne disent rien. Je vois Bella avancer dans le salon avec Jacob qui d'un seul coup se fige devant les vampires. Il sert les points mais ne dit rien.

« Alors Bella, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »Dit-il en colère.

« Moi ? Bah je n'ai besoin de rien. »Dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais là avec eux ? »S'écrie-t-il.

Je me décide à passer à l'action avant qu'il n'y ai un bain de sang. Je me rapproche doucement de Jacob et je lui saute sur le dos. Il se fige.

« COUCOU MON LOUP ! JE T'AI MANQUÉ ? »Hurlais-je.

Je sens son corps tremblé et se figer, qu'a t-il ? Il n'est pas content de me voir ? Il m'a oublié ? Je ne sais pas mais je me décide à descendre de son dos et je me met devant lui et lui souris, lui il me regarde comme si j'étais une revenante. D'un coup, il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« M... Mia, »dit-il doucement.

« Oui c'est moi, Jacob. »Dis-je doucement en souriant.

Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui, je sens des larmes couler sur moi... pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Je le laisse se calmer mais il me parle doucement, bien que nous sachions tous deux que tout le monde l'entendais et surtout, l'écoutait.

« Mia... Ma Mia, tu es vivante. On m'a dit que tu étais morte... Mon petit ange à moi, que tu m'a manqué, ne part plus jamais comme ça, je t'en supplie, pas après que tu sois revenu, »me dit-il en pleurant.

Je me fige sur place, Merlin je les ai tellement fait souffrir. Je me ressert contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Je le sens me porter et j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et le laisse se calmer.

Jacob m'avait manqué. Il était toujours avec Bella et moi lorsque nous étions petits, toujours à jouer au grand frère, à me protéger. On s'aime mais pas d'amour, nous c'est fraternel. Je me rends compte à quel point je les ai fait souffrir et je m'en veux. Quand le calme revient, je reste dans la même position, mais je mets mon front contre le siens et souris.

« Mon petit loup, toi aussi tu m'a manqué, bien sûr que je suis en vie idiot, je sais même pas qui t'a dit le contraire, mais je vais le tuer celui-là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne repars pas tout de suite mon loup, j'ai du temps à rattrapé avec toi et Bella. »Dis-je en souriant.

Il me dépose à terre mais me garde tout de même dans ses bras. Je sens les regards des autres sur nous alors je me retourne pour les regarder.

« Un problème ? »Demandais-je.

D'un coup, le garçon de mes pensées se lève, me regarde et me sourit, Merlin qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir moi !

« Non, non, mais dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de garçon à tes pieds ? Tu es en couple avec combien de mecs ? »Demande-t-il méchamment.

Et là tout le monde se fige et moi la première. C'est moi où il vient de me traiter de pute là ? Il ne me connaît même pas et il m'insulte ?! Je sens Jacob près à bondir mais je le retiens et me dégage de lui, je m'avance de l'autre en le regardant froidement et méchamment. Je sens Bella se contracter à côté de moi, elle sait de quoi je suis capable et ce n'est pas un vampire qui va m'insulter !

« Hum... Jasper, c'est ça ? »

Il me regarde étonné mais me répond.

« Oui c'est ça. »

« OK. Alors écoute moi bien Jasper, que tu sois un vampire, un loup, un humain ou bien même une merde de pigeon, je ne te connais et tu ne me connais pas et tu te permet de m'insulter. Alors tu va gentiment te barrer de ma maison car sinon je te tue ! Tu as peut-être des millions d'année de plus que moi, mais saches que j'ai vécu des histoires bien plus dures que de me battre avec un vampire, idiot de surcroît. Je ais déjà l'effort de vous supporter car ma cousine aime ton frère, mais si en plus je dois supporter un mec comme toi je préfère encore que vous dégagiez ! Ce n'est pas un vampire qui va me faire peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais je vais être gentille avec toi et je vais répondre à ta question. Tous les garçons de mon entourage sont ma famille, ma vie, mon souffle, s'ils n'étaient pas là, cela ferait longtemps que je serai morte ! Tu ne connais rien à ma vie alors je ne te permets pas de me juger sur mes actes ou autres, alors c'est soit tu dégage ou je te promet que c'est moi qui te fais dégager de là ! »Lui dis-je froidement.

Je reprends ma respiration et je vois que tout le monde est choqué de mon récit, mais surtout Bella qui a les larmes aux yeux. Je serre les poings tellement il m'a énervé. En plus ce con reste figé devant moi, je pense qu'il vient seulement de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit, il me regarde tristement mais là je suis trop énervé. Je le regarde avec toute la haine présente en moi et cela fonctionne puisqu'il baisse la tête et part. Je sens que tout le monde me regarde et retienne leur souffle, bien que je sais que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer. Je me retourne vers eux et leur dit.

« Écoutes-moi bien, on ne se connaît pas certes, mais je suis prête à vous connaître pour ma cousine, mais si l'un d'entre vous ramène cet abruti devant moi, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit et je m'en fiche ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée puisque je vais dans ma chambre. Jacob, tu viens avec moi. Oh, et, au fait Alice, tu es magnifique et tu me fais penser à un lutin, »lui fis-je en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Alice me regarde choquer mais me sourit.

« Merci Hermione, tu es très belle aussi, je suis désolé du comportement de mon frère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Enfin je sais mais je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolée. »

Je la regarde étonné, pourquoi ne peut-elle rien me dire ? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave, je lui souris et fait un bisous à Bella avant de tirer Jacob avec moi dans la chambre.

Arrivée en haut, je me jette sur le lit alors que Jacob me regarde tendrement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manquer. Je lui fais signe de venir s'allonger avec moi, il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. On se fait des câlins en silence jusqu'à ce que Jacob pose la question que je ne voulais.

« Mia... Où étais-tu ? »Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et soupire, je ne peux pas encore lui raconter, je ne suis pas prête. Il a dû le sentir puisqu'il me sert dans ses bras et il me dit de dormir. Je lui fait un bisous et m'endors dans ses bras tout en pensant à la journée qui s'est déroulé.

 **POV Jasper.**

Nous sommes tous dans le salon de Bella à rire et à parlé du mariage, j'aime quand toute ma famille est heureuse comme ça.

Cela fait du bien de sentir des sentiments heureux. D'un coup, Bella se lève et se dirige vers la porte. La porte ? Mais personne n'a frappé. Bella se met à crier un prénom, ma famille et moi on se regarde et on se demande qui cela peut être. Alors que nous continuons à nous poser des questions, une fille magnifique rentre dans la pièce et je me sens plané d'un seul coup, que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai envie de me lever et d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrassé, de la prendre ... Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est ma compagne, pas maintenant et surtout pas une humaine! Plus elle parle et sourit, plus le vampire en moi veut sortir pour aller vers elle, c'est définitivement ma compagne. Merde!

Bella nous explique que c'est sa cousine et qu'elle s'appelle Hermione, quel nom magnifique. Plus je la regarde, plus je la trouve magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur miel et ses yeux noisettes, ça donnerais envie d'en manger. Elle a des formes là où il faut et qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy, elle se déplace avec grâce, on dirait presque un ange... A ce que j'ai bien compris, elle vit avec deux garçons dans un manoir. A cette phrase, je serre les poings. Étant ma compagne, le vampire en moi ne veux pas que d'autres mâles s'approche d'elle. Et voilà l'autre loup. D'un coup, on voit Hermione enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin du loup et lui parler doucement et tendrement. Non, là, je ne peux plus, je vais craquer si elle ne s'éloigne pas rapidement de lui! J'essaie de me calmer mais impossible, mon vampire est sortit. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, tuer ce minable de loup qui a Hermione dans ses bras. D'un coup, je m'entends dire:

 _ **« Non, non, mais dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de garçon à tes pieds ? Tu es en couple avec combien de mecs ? »**_

Non, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ! Je vois tout le monde se figé, même moi. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je suis maudit ! Et là, elle me dit de dégager, je voulais m'excuser mais son regard me fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur... c'est sûr maintenant elle me hait... mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit sérieusement ? J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner...

Je retourne chez moi et je vois mon père dans le salon, je pars m'asseoir avec lui. Il a dû sentir que j'avais un problème car il me regarde pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, je me décide donc de lui raconter.

« La cousine de Bella est arrivée tout à l'heure et devine quoi... c'est ma compagne... »

Mon père se redresse et me fixe en attendant la suite.

« Elle a reçu un appel de ses meilleurs amis qui vit avec elle, après elle a prit ce loup dans ses bras et je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je lui ait dit : _**« Non, non, mais dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de garçon à tes pieds ? Tu es en couple avec combien de mecs ? »**_ Alors elle m'a regardé avec haine et m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de la juger, que sans ces garçon elle serait morte depuis longtemps et que je devais dégagé ou elle allait me tuer car en plus elle sait ce que nous sommes puisqu'elle a grandi avec des vampires...

Mon père me regarde choquer mais se reprend vite. Il réfléchit et me regarde.

« Tu as été idiot sur ce coup là. Tu ne la connais pas et tu lui dit ça, je comprends que c'est ta compagne, mais elle ne te connais pas et elle a eu une vie avant et toi tu la juge. Mais si c'est ta compagne, elle ne pourra pas te tuer car le lien est déjà là, même si je pense que tu va en baver pour te faire pardonner. Mais Jasper, tu as enfin trouver ta compagne, apprends à te contrôler et surtout excuses-toi car si cette fille est celle que je pense, je peux te dire qu'elle en a bavé dans la vie, au même niveau que toi.

Je me demande ce qu'elle a vécu, pourquoi ai-je agis comme ça ? Comment je vais faire pour qu'elle me pardonne après ça ? En plus, si elle ne me pardonne pas, je sais que je vais en souffrir puisqu'un vampire ne peut pas vivre sans sa compagne sans en souffrir.

Je pars dans ma chambre m'allonger pour réfléchir...

 **Fin POV Jasper.**

 **POV Hermione.**

Hum, je sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Jacob en train de dormir avec moi dans ses bras. Je me redresse et lui fais un bisous sur la joue, je le sens bouger et ouvrir les yeux, il me regarde et sourit. Il me reprend dans ses bras et me sert.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien là, j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé hier et que tu ne sois pas là. »

Je luis souris et lui fais un bisous.

« Je suis là mon loup, ne t'inquiète pas. »

On se lève et part en bas déjeuner. Arrivé en bas,nous voyons Bella avec Edward, les autres ont dû partir hier soir... Je passe à côté d'eux prendre deux tasses et fais du chocolat chaud. Je sers une tasse à Jacob et m'assoie sur ses genoux. Bella nous regarde en souriant et bizarrement Edward aussi. Je les regarde et fronce les sourcils. Qu'ont-ils aujourd'hui ?

« C'est bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous vous quittez plus les siamois. »Dit Bella.

Je souris à ce surnom car quand nous étions petits, elle nous appelait comme ça, enfin pas qu'elle, tout le monde. Je bois une gorgée de chocolat chaud et pousse un soupire de plaisir. Edward fait un sourire moqueur et me dit :

« Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour te faire soupirer de plaisir dis-moi. »

Je lui tire la langue et rigole avec lui. Je regarde Jacob qui lui est tendu à cause de la présence d'Edward alors je me lève et me plante devant eux trois.

« Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, ici c'est la maison de Bella, mais c'est également la mienne et vous allez faire un effort pour vous parler gentiment car cette guerre a assez durée ! Vos deux clans ont les mêmes motivations : protégé les humains. Alors arrêtez cette guerre ! »Dis-je.

Tous les deux se mirent à réfléchir avant de se regarder, ils sourient et se sert la main. Je souris et me rassoie sur les genoux de Jacob. Je le sens me serrer dans ses bras et poser sa tête dans mon cou. Je me mets à rire quand il commence à me chatouiller. Je sens le regard triste d'Edward poser sur moi, je le regarde étonné, qu'a-t-il ?

« Edward, tu va bien ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Oui désolé Hermione, je pensais à mon frère, tu sais, il s'en veut pour ce qu'il t'a dit hier, il ne le pensait même pas mais il a agit comme ça parce qu'il avait sa propre motivation, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, c'est à lui de le faire.

Pendant tout son récit, je le sentais triste, pourquoi son frère avait une bonne raison de ma dire ça ? Peut-être que je devrais lui parler... En plus, mon envie d'être dans ses bras n'est pas pensée. Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ?

« Bella, mes meilleurs amis vont arrivés, dit aux Cullen de venir ici, aux Cullen, si je dois expliquer où j'étais pendant tous ce temps, ça sera à tous comme ça je serais tranquille...

« OK, Edward envoie un message à Jasper pour les prévenir. »

Edward me regarde surpris, mais il me sourit quand même, il doit avoir comprit que je voulais m'expliquer, par contre Jacob n'est pas du tout d'accord. Je me lève de sur ses genoux et monte pour aller me préparer. Une fois fait, je redescend dans le salon avec un livre dans les mains. Tout le monde est là, même lui... Il me fixe et me sourit, mais d'un coup il baisse les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a un problème avec moi ?

Je sais que Drago et Blaise ne vont pas tardé à arrivé alors je me prépare à tout leur expliquer.

« Écoutez mes meilleurs amis vont arrivés, mais pas part la porte, je ne suis pas une humaine ordinaire... je suis une sorcière et mes meilleurs amis le sont également alors ils vont apparaître ici... Je sais que c'est bizarre mais faîtes moi confiance. »

Seul Jacob et Bella n'ont pas le regard choqué, d'un coup j'entends un gros PLOP, je me retourne et vois Drago, Blaise et Teddy dans le salon. Tout le monde est encore plus choqué, tellement choqué que tous les vampires se sont mit debout, près à attaquer. Je me redresse et leur fais signe de se rasseoir.

Drago dépose Teddy par terre et lui et Blaise se regarde, je sens le coup foireux... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu ?

« MIIAAA ! »

et là d'un coup, je me redresse au sol, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que mes deux idiots de mes meilleurs amis m'ont sauter dessus et nous ont fait tombés. J'entends Jacob soufflé de désespoir et venir me relever. Blaise et Drago me collent et me font des bisous. Ils sont mignons.

« Je vous présente Blaise et Drago, mes meilleurs amis et colocataire, ainsi que Teddy dont je suis la marraine. Mes choux, je vous présente Bella, ma cousine, son fiancé Edward et Alice, Rosalie, Emmett ,Jasper et Jacob, mon frère.

Tout le monde se salut et après on s'installe. D'un coup, Drago se retourne vers moi. Houlà, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

« Ma mia... »

« Oui, Drago ? »

« Eh bien, comment te dire ça... C'est normal que tu sois riche comme Crésus et que ta famille ne le soit pas ? »

Bella me regarde surprise et je pousse un soupire.

« Idiot, tu as oublier qui je suis ? Ou d'où je viens ? »

Il me regarde quelques instants.

« Non, t'es sérieuse ? Ils ne savent rien de toi ou de nous ? Non, mais sérieux Mia, tu n'as rien dit à ta famille ? »

Je pousse un grognement et soupire.

« Non, idiot, maintenant je dois m'expliquer alors ferme là la prochaine fois. »

Il baisse les yeux et s'excuse, je sens Bell et Jacob près à me sauter dessus pour tout savoir, je pousse un soupir avant de prendre Teddy sur mes genoux et me lance dans mon récit.

« Bella, Jacob, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était lorsque j'avais sept ans. Si j'ai disparu comme ça du jour au lendemain c'est parce que ma mere m'a récupérer... Je me nomme bien Hermione Granger, la seule chose qui ai changé dans ça c'est que... »

Je baise la tête et je sens que les garçons me soutienne alors je continue.

« Je me nomme Lady Granger Jean Hermione, comtesse d'Angleterre. À l'âge de 7 ans, mes parents biologiques sont venus me récupéré et ils m'ont dit que j'étais une sorcière et qu'à 11 ans je devrais rentrer dans une école spéciale. Pendant 5 ans j'ai appris à manier les armes, à danser, comment me comporter etc... à lâge de 11ans, je suis partie dans mon école spéciale, c'est là où j'ai rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, c'était également l'époque où Drago et Blaise étaient mes ennemis...

Je sens les grimaces de Drago et Blaise à se souvenir . Tout le monde est choqué et je peux comprendre, j'arrive ici, je ne suis qu'une enfant ordinaire et quand je part, je deviens une héritière. Je leur laisse le temps de digéré et je souffle. Le pire reste à venir, comment leur dire tout ça sans qu'ils hurle ? Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi, je relève la tête et on se fixe, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça hier, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que mon cœur ne va pas survivre à ses regards ou sourires. Je détourne le regard et continue.

« Je suis rentré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, cette école est magnifique et magique, le directeur Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, mais voilà, il n'est pas le seul,il y avait également Voldemort, lui était le mal incarné et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : gouverné le monde et surtout tuer tous les gens comme moi, une sang impur.

J'entends Bella pousser un hoquet de stupeur et je sens Drago me serrer la main sûrement pour effacer tous ces souvenirs.

« Pendant 6 ans ça a été la guerre dans mon monde, le bien contre le mal comme on dit... Pendant 6 ans je me suis battu avec mes meilleurs amis pour sauver le monde magique, oui comme vous l'avez compris, les héros de guerre sont Harry, Ron et moi.

Mais un soir, je me suis fait attrapé par la tante de Drago, une sadique, elle m'a torturé jusqu'à épuisement, mais puisque je ne donner pas les bonnes réponses à ses questions, elle continuait, elle m'a même laissé un cadeau sur la peau, »dis-je en soulevant la manche de mon bras gauche afin de lui montrer la marque. « Nous savions tous que la guerre allait éclater, mais nous ne pouvions pas protéger tout le monde, j'ai donc choisi de protéger Bella et Jacob en premier, c'est donc pour ça que tout le monde me croyait morte. »Finis-je.

Je reprends mon souffle et observe tout le monde. Bella est en pleure et les autres filles, si elles le pouvait, en ferait de même. Quant aux garçons, ils serrent tous les poings.

« Quand je suis passé en 6ème année, la guerre faisait de plus en plus rage dans mon monde, alors je devais assumer mon rôle. Drago et Blaise nous ont rejoint deux semaines avant la bataille finale. Au début on ne les croyait pas, ont pensait qu'ils jouait avec nos pour mieux nous tuer, mais après nous avons compris que c'était pour de vrai.

Lors de la dernière journée avant la bataille, nous avons prit place sur le terrain. Le rôle d'Harry était de tuer Voldemort et celui de Ron et moi était de le couvrir au risque de nos vies et sincèrement j'ai bien faillis mourir, ce soir là je m'étais éloigner d'eux deux pour mieux tuer les autres arrivant, mais ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que ce que les ennemis n'attendaient que ça. Je me suis donc fait piégé. Je me suis défendu mais mes forces diminuaient. Alors que j'allais mourir à cause d'un sort, Blaise et Drago sont intervenus m'ont protégés, Drago a été obliger de tuer son père et Blaise, sa mère. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous étais cher pendant cette guerre, mais Harry a tout de même réussi à tuer Voldemort. Ils ne seront pas mort pour rien.

Je me lève du fauteuil, donne Teddy à Rosalie et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je fixe le paysage et continue :

« Après ça, nous avons été décorés comme héros. »Dit-elle avec un ton méprisant. « Mais que voulez-vous, nous n'avions pas le choix. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous avons tous réparé les villages, l'école, les boutiques, enfin bref, tout ce qui était détruit. Quand nous avons finit, je suis aller rejoindre mes parents, malheureusement ils avaient été tués pour que cela me touche personnellement et je n'avais pas été tenu au courant... Imaginez le choc que j'ai ressentie lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que j'étais la femme la plus riche d'Angleterre. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je suis donc retourné dans le monde magique où je me suis acheté un manoir et où je me suis installée avec Drago et Blaise parce que la nuit je ne dormais plus. Enfin voilà, je suis désolé de vos avoir abandonné comme ça et surtout de ne pas vous avoir dit que j'étais en vie. »

Je baisse les yeux, je peux sentir la peine qu'ils ont pour moi, mais je n'en veux pas ! Je sens que l'on me prend pars la taille et me serre contre un torse. Je lève la tête et vois Jacob et Bella me tenir et pleurer en même temps.

« On t'en veux pas, c'est nous qui devrais te demander pardon, on pensait que tu nous avais abandonné alors que tu nous protégeais. »Dit Bella.

« Alors comme ça ma petite sœur est une Lady et en plus c'est une guerrière. C'est classe. »Dit Jacob.

Je le frappe à la tête et rigole. Je sens les Cullen réfléchir et d'un coup Edward se rapproche de moi.

« Hermione on est désolés pour toi, et non ce n'est pas de la pitié ou autre car chacun de nous a connu la guerre, mais nous sommes désolé que toi, qui est si jeune, est dû connaître ça avec tes amis... je savais que tu avais vécu des chose parce que ça se voit, mais on imaginait pas autant... Sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là, ma famille est là, après tout tu fais partie de la famille puisque tu es la cousine de ma fiancé mais également pour autre chose dont je ne peux malheureusement pas te parler... »

Je le regarde étonnée, ses paroles sont gentilles mais que veut-il dire par là ?

J'entends Jasper grogner sur Edward alors je le regarde étonné et il baisse les yeux quand il s'en aperçoit. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle seul à seul. Je réfléchis quand tout à coup Drago me secoue.

« Quoi Drago ? »Demandais-je.

« Et si on faisait une fête ? »

Je le regarde étonné.

« Ici ? Mais c'est trop petit. »

Il me regarde et me fait un rand sourire, Blaise rigole et je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

« Mais non, Mia, au manoir, nous avons juste besoin de les transporter. »

Je me mets debout d'un seul coup et Drago et Blaise se recule, sachant déjà la suite.

« J'espère que vous rigolez ! Déjà que je vis avec deux idiots qui font exploser mon manoir, en plus tu veux y faire une fête ? Mais dis-moi Drago, tu veux mourir jeune ? »Lui demandais-je en colère.

Il se recule et se cache derrière Blaise qui lui, rigole de la situation. Drago me regarde avec un sourire charmeur.

« Aller Mia, s'il te plaît, on va bien s'amuser. »

« Non ! Et enlève moi ce sourire il ne me fait aucun effet, idiot ! »Dis-je plus fortement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais durant notre nuit d'amour. »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire pervers, je me sens devenir rouge, gêner qu'il puisse dire cette connerie devant tout le monde. J'entends un grognement et puisque cela vient de Jasper je le regarde étonné. Ce dernier regarde Drago comme s'il voulait lui arracher la tête. Tout ça est bizarre. Je me tourne vers Drago et lui tape la tête.

« Idiot, ne dit pas ce genre de chose ! Surtout quand c'est faux ! »

« Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu dise oui. »

Je le regarde et soupire, Drago Malefoy est un démon quand il veut quelque chose.

« Bon, c'est OK, mais seulement si vous ranger tout le bordel après ! »

Drago saute de joie avec Blaise tandis que moi je suis désespérée par leur comportement.

« Pire que des enfants... »

Drago et Blaisse s'arrêtent et me souris. Drago me dit :

« C'est sûr que comparer à toi, nous on sait s'amuser, petit rat de bibliothèque, » dit-il moqueur.

Je le regarde fixement avant de me mettre à sourire cruellement.

« Oui oui Drago, mais moi au moins je ne couche pas à droite à gauche car je ne trouve pas chaussure à mon pied. »Lui dis-je calmement.

Drago me regarde choquer tandis que Blaise se met à rire fortement suivit de tout le monde. Drago s'approche de moi et met un bras sur mes épaules.

« Peut-être ma Mia, mais moi je n'attends pas le parfait homme que tu veux qu'il soit, non mais sérieux, qui de notre époque aime passé ses soirées devant une cheminée et lire des livres ? Tu devrais te mettre en couple avec moi, je suis le seul à te supporter, miss je sais tout ! »Dit-il en riant.

« Drago, tais-toi par pitié, elle va te tuer. »Dit Blaise.

Je me sens fulminer, je vais le tuer, le découper et le donner à manger au calamar géant présent dans le lac de Poudlard. Je retire ses bras de mon épaule et le regarde méchamment, il se recule paniqué. Tout le monde nous regarde amusé.

« A lala Malefoy. »Dis-je.

« Mia, je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça, tu me fais flippé. »

Je souris cruellement et je m'avance vers lui tandis que lui se recule.

« Malefoy, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose alors écoute maman et tais-toi. Sache que comparer à toi, j'ai au moins le respect de mon corps, moi je ne suis pas tapé pratiquement toutes les filles présente à Poudlard juste parce que j'ai peur de l'engagement. Je préfère nettement n'avoir qu'un seul partenaire et prendre mon pied comme tu dis si bien que de me taper pleins de mec tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de l'engagement. Sache mon petit dragon que le plaisir que tu prends avec différentes filles n'est rien à côté de du plaisir que tu pourrais ressentir en le faisant avec la personne que tu aime. »

Tout le monde est scotché par ce que je viens de dire et Drago à perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il n'aime pas que je parle de ça car je sais bien que s'il n'est pas marié c'est parce qu'il a peur de s'engager avec quelqu'un.

« Sale peste, tu avais promis de ne plus ressortir ça ! »Dit-il, son visage figé dans une expression de choc. Il soupire. « Bon d'accord tu as gagné, je ne t'embêterai plus sur ça. »

Blaise est mort de rire alors que Drago boude. Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et il retrouve son sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, entre eux c'est un jeu, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher. On pensait tous qu'ils finiraient en couple à l'école, » dit Blaise en souriant.

Drago et moi nous nous regardons avant de crier en même temps :

« Lui/Elle et moi ? Jamais ! »

Tout le monde sursaute à notre réaction sauf Blaise qui lui, rigole.

« Vous voyez, ils se complète mais bon que voulez-vous, notre petite lionne à un trop mauvais caractère pour notre pauvre Drago... »Dit-il en rigolant.

Tout le monde rigole. Tout le monde ? Non, sauf Jasper et Hermione. Jasper parce qu'il désespérait de pouvoir être avec elle et Hermione parce qu'elle se préparait à tuer Blaise.

« Zabini, tu as deux secondes pour te barrer de là où je te découpé, foi de Gryffondor. »

Tout le monde voit Blaise commencer à courir comme si le diable était à ses fesses avec une Hermione à ses baskets hurlante de fureur.

Après tout ce remue-méninges, les vampires et Jacob partirent avec les sorciers dans le manoir d'Hermione sauf cette dernière et Jasper. Hermione leur avait dit qu'elle les rejoindrait un peu plus tard le temps de terminé quelque chose, tandis que Jasper avait trouvé l'excuse qu'il devait aller prévenir les parents et qu'ensuite il partirait avec Hermione.

Le temps que Jasper partit pour prévenir leur parents, Hermione prépara ses affaires pour rentré, elle avait une idée. Au lieu que ce soit elle qui restait ici, ça serai eux qui viendrait découvrir son monde. Quand elle eut finit, elle sortit et ferma la porte de la maison. Voyant que Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe afin de l'attendre.

 **FIN POV Hermione.**

 **POV Jasper.**

Je suis partis à la maison afin de prévenir nos parents que l'on allait pas rentré ce soir et Carlisle me dit qu'il fallait que je me réconcilie avec Hermione parce que sinon j'allais la perdre. Dès qu'il m'avait dit ça, mon corps s'était bloqué. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre, elle est ma moitié ! Je prends des affaires et courre jusqu'à la maison d'Hermione. En arrivant, je la vois allonger par terre. Elle est magnifique. Je m'avance sans faire de bruit et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards se bloquent. Je l'aime ! Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça !

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier Hermione... écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je ne le pensais pas du tout, je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais ce n'est pas facile... »

Hermione se relève un peu et me sourit. Arrête de me sourire comme ça... ! Je me retiens de l'embrasser.

« Tu connais les vampires tu m'a dit ? »Demandais-je calmement.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais les compagnes des vampires ? »Demandais-je plus pressé.

Je la vois me regardé étonné part cette phrase, mais elle se met à réfléchir et dit :

« Oui, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous ne savons pas grand chose sur ça. On sait que dès qu'un vampire trouve sa compagne, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de la protégé et d'être avec elle tout le temps. Généralement les compagnes sont un peu plus jeune que le vampire, mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous en savons pas plus, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

C'est bon, je sais que c'est le moment de tout lui dire.

« Tu as raison sur pratiquement tout, les compagnes des vampires ne sont pas obligatoire elle-même des vampires. Edward et Bella en sont la preuve, bien qu'ils ne sont pas réellement compter comme compagnons car Bella et la chanteuse d'Edward. Écoute, si j'ai agis comme ça c'est parce que tu es ma compagne... Si je t'ai dit ça hier ce n'était pas volontaire, c'était la jalousie en moi qui parlait parce que je te voyait proche d'un garçon. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à m'aimer si tu ne m'aime pas, bien que je sache que tu es attirée par moi à cause du lien, je peux même ne plus venir vers toi si c'est ce que tu souhaites, »dis-je difficilement. « Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Quand je finis de parler, Hermione se rallonge et fixe le ciel, sûrement en train de réfléchir. Et si elle décidait de m'éjecter de sa vie ? Que je ne mérite pas de continuer à vivre, me tuerait-elle ? Merde, je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Je la vois tourner la tête vers moi avant de me sourire.

« Tu sais, depuis que je suis là, je me demande ce qui se passe quand je te vois ou quand je suis à côté de toi, maintenant je comprends. Mais il faut que tu comprenne que j'ai ma vie aussi, mes amis, même si ce sont des garçons, tu dois l'accepter. Mais je sais aussi que tu fais partit de ma vie aujourd'hui car je ne peux pas te repousser, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'idée de ne plus te voir ni à plus te parler car grâce à ce lien, je t'aime, Jasper Hale. »

Si je pouvais respirer, mon souffle se serait arrêté. Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime ? Que malgré tout, elle me prend à ses côtés ? Je la regarde et elle me sourit. Je lui rends. C'est bon, je peux être heureux avec elle, j'ai tellement de sentiment qui explose en moi que je les laisses s'échapper. Hermione éclate de rire.

« Bah dit donc, tes sentiments sont fort ! »

Je me mets à rire avec elle et je me penche pour arrivé à ses lèvres, mais elle m'arrête, me regarde et s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Wouah, c'est magique ! Je me sens comme si je revenais de loin. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'a fait s'asseoir sur moi, je passe mes mains autour de ses hanches et elle autour de mes épaules. On s'embrasse et restons comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me dise qu'il faut que nous partions. On se relève et Hermione me prend la main et nous transporte en direction de son manoir.

 **FIN POV Jasper.**

 **POV Hermione.**

Je suis heureuse, Jasper m'aime et je l'aime, que demander de mieux ?

Nous arrivons au manoir et je vois tout le monde en train de s'amuser, dansé... Je tire Jasper vers le milieu de la piste et on danse. Tout le monde nous sourit, ils ont certainement compris mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est les bras de Jasper autour de moi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et me laisse bercé par la musique. Quand celle-ci se termine, Jasper me regarde en souriant avant de m'embrasser. Tout le monde siffle et cri de bonheur, même Jacob qui doit avoir comprit le lien qui munit à Jasper.

Jasper et moi nous décollons et on se sourit. Mon amoureux se penche vers mon oreille avant de me chuchoter :

« Je t'aime Lady Granger Jean Hermione, et ce, pour l'éternité. »

Je souris et me mets sur la pointe des pieds.

« Je t'aime Jasper Hale, et ce, pour l'éternité. »

Je l'embrasse. Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais heureuse car mon beau vampire me rend heureuse et je ne donnerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Aujourd'hui j'ai gagné une famille mais aussi un homme merveilleux !


End file.
